The Mutt
by Sidstriker2000
Summary: It starts in the Quarter Quell where Katniss meets a strange boy named Jason. Something is strang about him. His strength is beyond human potential. What is he? Told from Katniss's point of view.
1. Intro

After the Cornucopia, I swim towards land with Finnick, Mags and, there, I glance back. before my eyes move to the cornucopia, I see three dark shapes moving at incredible speeds towards me in the water. I swim towards shore, and have just entered the shallows when the shapes are on me. scream starts in my throat as I realize nobody will help me. Just as the shapes are about to strike, a strong hand grabs my arm, yanking me out of the water. I am tossed backwards onto the sand, and when I look up, I cant believe what I see. The dark shapes are obviously mutts, but the person fighting them... He's just a boy, about 12. Something is off though, because he is throwing the shark-like mutts around like they're the time my allies have reached me, the boy has slaughtered the sharks. Finnick looks at the boy, trident raised. I manage to shout out "No!" and Finnick stays his hand. Peeta looks at me and says "What is it? Who is he?" I respond "I don't know who he is, but he isn't a victor and just saved my life." The boy turns, walks up to me and says "re you alright?" His speech is halting, and the way he looks at me, almost as if he can't believe what I look like, its as if... The realization blossoms in my head. Its as if he was raised in a lab his whole life. I stand up shakily and walk up to him. I look him in the eye and ask "Your a muttation, arent you?" he slowly nods. "My name is Jason." he lowers his gaze. "t least, that's what the nice ones called me. The mean ones beat me and called me 'Rat'" I almost feel a temptation to comfort him, but the gore, elbow deep on his arms, allows me to resist. I look at the others, who are all showing the immense surprise I'm feeling. I speak up "Well, we cant exactly leave him to fend for himself out here, can we?" But Jason speaks up "Ill be fine. I don't want to be a burden. If i find you in trouble, I'll help." Then, he disappears into the jungle.


	2. The Beginning

The rest of the games pass, with Jason arriving at times of need. I realize that he has a massive amount of strength, and a good heart. he seems very inclined to listen to what I say. One night, me and Peeta watch Jason stare out across the ocean, and Peeta whispers in my ear "Looks like I might have some competition." The games advance, with Jason showing up to help us fight other mutts and bring us helpful things. But when the electrical trap is set, he doesn't make it in time to help me, being detained by the beast on one end of the clock. After I shoot the force field, and just before I am drawn into the Hovercraft, I think I hear his voice and see his eyes, but I'm not sure. When I wake in the Hovercraft and have my argument with Haymitch, I go back to my bed, but when I'm about to sleep, an alarm goes off. Guards run around the place, trying to find the breach. Somehow, sleep takes me. Different issues work themselves out in 13, but one day in Command, two guards try to assassinate me. Their shadows are over me, almost like the shadow of death. I feel two knives touch my back, when suddenly a violent force yanks the two away. I whirl around to see Jason standing there, and watch as he tosses both guards apart effortlessly, his raw muttation strength making them seem as light as feathers. He charges forward, picking up one guard and slamming him against the all repeatedly. Suddenly I flash back to my first arena experience, with Thresh killing Clove in a similar, brutal way. I choke out a "No!" and Jason, obeying me, whirls around, using the guard as a shield against the other guard's gun. But these men are desperate, and the armed guard fires, killing his companion. Jason tosses the dead man in his hands at his opponent, and in that moment of confusion, strikes. His fists plow into the guard, breaking bones, but not killing. When more men, District 13 men, arrive, they take away the corpse and the unconscious body. All in command are released, and I am assigned a guard. Wouldn't want to lose the Mockingjay to another attack. I walk toward Jason, and ask him how he got here. He tells me how he had climbed onto the hovercraft's covering, and that the alarms I heard were him breaking in. After that, he had stalked me throughout 13, keeping in the shadows outside of the camera's view.


End file.
